A Little Help from my Friends
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 20 |last = Julie Plays "Hard Brawl" |next = My Good Friend |image = File: HelpfromFriends.jpg}} A Little Help from my Friends is the 20th episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on October 23, 2007. Plot Yet another quarrel breaks up the Battle Brawlers, this time with Shun running off, and Alice following to try to get him to return. Not long after leaving, Alice catches up with Shun and tries to bring him around. Before she can convince him to come back, Komba shows up and challenges Shun to a brawl without imagine that Komba obeys the orders of Masquerade. He accepts and Alice goes into the brawl with him to provide some support and to show him that friends are important. Major events *Shun leaves the group on his own but is followed by Alice, with the duo running into Komba. *Shun battles Komba and wins. *Komba renounces Masquerade and makes himself Shun's self-proclaimed student. Featured Brawl Battle at the Fountain *'Shun Kazami' VS Komba O'Charlie Shun and Komba both activate the Bakugan field as reality slows to a halt. Round 1 *'Shun's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Shun's HSP: 0 *'Komba's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Komba's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Komba sets his Doom Card. Shun and Komba both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Shun sets another Gate Card on the right side of his first Gate Card. Shun throws out Ventus Ravenoid onto his first Gate Card. (Power: 330 Gs) Komba sets another Gate Card on the left side of his first Gate Card. Komba throws out Ventus El Condor against Ravenoid. (Ravenoid: 330 Gs - El Condor: 340 Gs) Shun opens his Gate Card (Additional Task), which sends back the last Bakugan thrown. El Condor returns to Komba in ball form. This round ends in a draw. Round 2 *'Shun's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Shun's HSP: 0 *'Komba's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Komba's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: Shun's Ravenoid Komba throws out Ventus Bee Striker against Ravenoid. (Ravenoid: 330 Gs - Bee Striker: 350 Gs) Shun activates Blow Away, sending Bee Striker to Shun's second Gate Card. This round ends in a draw. Round 3 *'Shun's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Shun's HSP: 0 *'Komba's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Komba's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: Shun's Ravenoid, Komba's Bee Striker Shun throws out Ventus Monarus onto Komba's second Gate Card. (Power: 330 Gs) Komba throws out Ventus El Condor against Monarus. (Monarus: 330 Gs - El Condor: 340 Gs) Komba opens his Gate Card (Ventus Normal: + 100 Gs). (Monarus: 430 Gs - El Condor: 440 Gs). Komba activates Solar Plexus, nullifying his own Gate Card and decreasing Monarus's power level by 50 Gs. (Monarus: 280 Gs - El Condor: 340 Gs). Shun activates Blow Away, sending El Condor to Shun's second Gate Card. Shun's Gate Card (Mine Ghost) opens, wiping out both Bee Striker and El Condor at once. Both return to Komba in ball form. Shun's second gate card vanishes. Shun wins this round. Round 4 *'Shun's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Shun's HSP: 350 *'Komba's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Komba's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: Shun's Ravenoid and Monarus Shun sets his final Gate Card on the right side of his first Gate Card. Shun throws out Ventus Skyress onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 360 Gs) Komba throws out Ventus Harpus against Monarus. Because El Condor was sent away, Komba's Gate Card is active again. (Monarus: 430 Gs - Harpus: 470 Gs) Komba activates Feather Storm on Harpus, increasing her power level by 100 Gs. (Monarus: 430 Gs - Harpus: 570 Gs). Shun activates Blow Away, sending Harpus to Shun's final Gate Card. (Skyress: 360 Gs - Harpus: 470 Gs) Shun opens his Gate Card (Reloaded), transferring 100 Gs from all of his other Bakugan on the field to Skyress. (Skyress: 560 Gs - Harpus: 470 Gs). Harpus gets wiped out by Skyress's headbutt attack and returns to Komba in ball form. Reality returns to normal as the Bakugan field collapses. Shun wins this round. Conclusion *'Shun's BR:' 3/3 ~ Komba's BR: 0/3 The winner is Shun Kazami. Bakugan Seen *Bee Striker *Drago *El Condor *Harpus *Monarus *Naga (flashback) *Preyas *Ravenoid *Skyress *Tigrerra Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to a song by "The Beatles" called, "With a Little Help from My Friends". *There is a deleted scene in which Komba pushes Alice after she tries to convince him. She is rescued by Shun. *This is the only match where a brawler perfectly defeats an enemy using a Doom Card, resulting in no Bakugan being sent to the Doom Dimension. *Shun used the same reverse trick with the mind ghost gate card by eliminating two opponents as Dan did on Ryo in Dan and Drago. Video de:Ohne Freunde geht es nicht Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes